Personal digital communication devices, such as smartphones, are evolving rapidly and more and more people prefer using personal digital communication devices for a numerous purposes. One of such purposes is to capture details of everyday life, such as to record photo, video, audio, and the like multimedia content. Typically, before capturing the multimedia content, the user has to select a particular type of the multimedia content to be captured. Such selection may take additional time, and a particular moment that the user intended to capture may be missed. Furthermore, switching between different modes of the personal digital communication devices any time when the user wants to capture another type of multimedia content may be annoying for the user. The user may want to share the captured multimedia content, e.g. by sending the content via e-mail or posting the content in a user account in an online social network.
Another purpose of personal digital communication devices is to send messages to other users of personal digital communication devices. Current mobile operators enable sending text, image, or audio messages, but such kinds of service are chargeable. Furthermore, sending a file having a big size, e.g. a video file, can be problematic due to restriction of mobile operators as to the maximum size of a file to be sent. Furthermore, current messaging clients offering real-time text transmission over the Internet are supposed for a certain operation system. However, communication between users having different operation systems may be problematic.
Although available mobile operators or messaging clients (for example, Facebook Messenger, Viber, Line, Kakao Talk, Snapchat, Skype, WhatsApp Messenger) solve the problem of sending various types of multimedia messages, they do not provide any means for performing transactions between users. The users need to use a separate software or browser-based client for making payments. Additionally, the users may have to pay a transfer fee for each payment.